Mice Capades/References
*This episode shows that Mr. Turner has a sewing room. *This is the ninth time viewers get to see a non-human Timmy. *Apparently Poof , Cosmo, and Timmy all like Sleazy and Cheezy because it is funny, but Wanda does not and also disapproves of letting Poof watch the show because it is a bad influence on him. *Poof appears to like violence on TV as he was watching Sleazy and Cheezy. *This is the first Season 7 appearance of Vicky. *In this episode, it appears that Timmy is a fan of Sleazy and Cheezy because he has a poster on his room. * Someone getting hit in the head with a frying pan, gets double vision, and thinks Timmy has two things. * Cosmo poofing things that rhyme with TV. * Slapstick humor happening between Timmy and Vicky while they are shown as Sleazy and Cheesy. * Characters blowing Cheesy's whistle as a heavy object (piano, locomotive etc.) falls on someone (normally Vicky). *Everyone calling each other names such as Barky, Talky, and Chargy. * Ratatouille - When Timmy goes into Vicky's trap, some French-like music is played which sounds similar to the music played throughout the movie. **Also, Chez Timmy have a similar structure and appearance to Gusteau's. *The episode title is a portmanteau of "mice" and "escapades". * - The Sleazy and Cheezy Show is a direct parody of Tom and Jerry. Also, Punchie and Munchie's designs are like ala Hanna-Barbera cartoons, With Punchies' being similar to Hoppy from "The Flintstones" with a color scheme similar to Huckleberry Hound and Munchies' being similar to Wally Gator. One of the phrases that appear in the end is "H&B", which is the company's initials. * - One episode of Sleazy and Cheezy is named "Apocalypse Meow" which is a reference to the movie. * - The name of the truck brand that Cosmo poofs "Dummer" is a spoof of Hummer. Also the truck bears resemblance to the . * - One of the things Mrs. Turner bought is a dog food called "Pooch Chow" which is a reference to the dog food' brand. * - Mr. Turner's credit card "MasterCash" is a spoof of the famous credit card. * - Mrs. Turner says "Speedy Delivery" which is Mr. McFeely's catchphrase. * Star Wars - If you look closely when the first scene is zoomed out, you will see a TIE starfighter toy on Timmy' bedroom floor. * - After Vicky explodes, Timmy runs at an incredible speed just like Speedy who's a mouse as well. *When Wanda poofs away the T.V. there is a toy tank but when Cosmo says both T.V.s are gone the tank is gone. *When Poof converts Timmy and Vicky in Sleazy and Cheezy, their pants disappeared. They reappeared when Timmy and Vicky return to normal. *After Timmy ate the cheese, it reappeared again. This may be because Timmy only ate a little bit, not all of it. *When Vicky takes the needles, she has three. But when she throws them, there were five. *If you see closely after Vicky throws the needles, one of them actually impaled Timmy's right arm. Category:References Category:Season 7 Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Episodes